Revelations
by Urist McAuthor
Summary: For a mellenium, Wizards have lived in a world apart from muggles. But in the blink of an eye, all that can change, and not always for the better. Magical blood been spilled, but is the man who did it a villan or a anti-hero?
1. I: Blood of the Magician

Zac had to get to work, and fast. He was already 5 minutes late, and the fact wasn't helped by his car breaking down in the garage. He fingered the scar on his shoulder, a massive round affair he got in Iraq form a IED hidden under a nearby bar stool.  
He hurried down the sidewalk, the noight sky beginning to brighten as the sun returned to the drab London sky. Zac worked at a gas station near the Thames, and could tell he was close by the horrid odor in the air.  
He was interrupted by a scream from a shabby brick apartment nearby. It wasn't a terrified scream, more like a warcry. But who would shout a warcry in a abandoned bulding at four in the morning in London? Zac let his curiosity take hold and ran towards the apartment.

Ginny yelled for Harry to duck as the green beam of light passed dreadfully close to his shoulder. Harry fell back, arms flailing in an attempt to keep his balance. He took cover behind a toppled wardrobe and looked at Ginny wide-eyed.  
"Damn." he mouthed. More flashes of green light flew into the air, each one just barely missing it's mark. Harry hated London. It was too easy for the Rogue Death Eaters to get away and back into hiding amongst the tall gray buildings and electric streetlights. And Yaxley was too good at hiding in general. It was now or never.  
"_STUPIFY_!" Cried Harry, rising from behind the wardrobe. The spell shot past Yaxley and smashed a old ceramic lamp into powder. Yaxley ducked behind his own cover, a wide filing cabinent.  
Ginny shot her own spell, this one lifting the cabinent into the air, giving Harry a clear shot at Yaxley, but the former Death Eater dodged the bolt of light and fired his own. This one hit the door behind Harry, disintigrating it. In the doorway stood a muggle man in a T-shirt and jeans, a pair of sungalsses low on his nose. He was obviously listening in on the battle.  
"Great. Clean-up." Muttered Harry as the man ducked behind a wall.

Zac launched himself behind the wall, praying that whatever weapon that other man had, it wasn't strong enough to evaporate brick. His hands shaking, he pulled out his old Browning. It was the only weapon he allowed himself to carry, which he was regretting now.  
He peeked his head around the corner. What he saw astounded him. These people were just bradishing sticks! He felt the urge to laugh, until one of those sticks started shooting laser beams.  
Time to go.  
Zac dashed past the door, only to find that the door he had entered through was stuck. Zac swore that he would find whomever built the building and make them wish they had been... Artists, or authors. Or something. He would work that out when the time came.  
"Ginny, take care of the muggle! I can handle Yaxley!" He heard one of the men shout. Zac had no idea what a muggle was, but he found out when a redheaded woman stepped around the corner, a serious expression on her face. She raised the Laser-stick and pointed it directly at Zacs face.  
Zac wasn't having any of that. He shot her twice in the stomach, and leapt over her prone form into the landing of the stairwell. Maybe he could get to the roof. He took the steps two at a time, his heart racing.  
"_GINNY_!" He heard the anguished scream from two floors up, right as he passed through the door to the roof. He heard a crack behind him, but didn't turn to look. Instead, he leapt the distance btween rooftops and landed on the other roof. He continued leaping from building to building until the sun rose. Then Zac finally sat down behind a old A-C unit and rested his legs.  
"What the _hell_ just happened?" He asked himself.

Harry stood of the roof, watching the man leap from rooftop to rooftop. How dearly Harry wanted to kill him, but Ginny needed his help if she was to live. He apparated back to her side, grabbed her hand, and apparated back to the ministry. He arrived in front of the golden wizard statue, which had been replaced and shined to a brilliant yellow. Harry noticed none of this, seeing only Ginnys blood staining her robes, and soon, the medical wizard who was sent to pick her up. Slowly, he made his way behind her, his bloodied hand in hers, plotting his revenge.


	2. II: A Nap in a Burlap Sack

Zac awoke to the dark inside of a burlap sack, with a throbbing pain in his head. He wriggled, but his arms and legs were bound with some sort of rope, and the knots didn't allow for any movement. He had no choice but to lie relatively still for the next hour and a half, trying to figure out why he felt like he was being hung from somewhere. He wasn't fat by any means, but it should have been very difficult to carry him.

At last, he was released from the sack. The room revealed to him was stark white, with the sterile feel of a hospital. The idea was reinforced by the smell of disinfectant and something else, something fiery. Then Zac noticed the woman in the bed. The redhead from last night.

A man stood beside her. He had jet black hair that looked as if he hadn't combed it for days, a thin frame, and stood very balanced. The most strange bit about him though, was the odd lightning shaped scar on his forehead, lifted slightly in the way scars always seem to do. The man himself looked ready to beat Zac to death with a paper napkin. Zac wasn't sure if that was possible, but he was sure the man was going to have fun trying.

Zac opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the man with the scar.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am going to be interrogating you today. I trust you understand?" Zac nodded. He wasn't going to respond to torture, but he would learn more from the mans questions than he would asking his own.

"Good. Bartimeus?" A thin man with large glasses scampered over to Zac, clutching a vial of clear liquid. Zac pursed his lips, but the man merely held his nose, and Zac was forced the... Whatever it was.

"I am going to ask some questions. You will answer truthfully, due to the Veritaserum. Then, we will wipe your memory and leave you at your house. You will remember nothing of the last night."

"You sound like a bad Sci-fi novel." Zac blurted. His eyes wided, horrified. Where had his self-control gone?  
Harry grinned. "Good. Now, what is your name?"

"Zachary Lewis the Third. Most people call me Zac. Some people call me Worm. My sarge called me Lindsey, but I didn't like that" Oh god!  
"What were you doing in that building last night?"

"I was going to work, but I heard screams and ran to help." "And why did you shoot my wife?"

"She was going to shoot me with her Laser-Stick." Wow, that sounded retarded.

The man with the scar laughed. Then, very quickly, he was serious again. "And you attempted to kill her. Why?"

"I was acting in self-defense."

"She wasn't going to hurt you."

"Sure as hell looked like it." The serum appeared to only work when he was asked a question.

"That's all." The man with the scar pointed a thin bit of wood at Zac. Zac scrunched his eyes closed.

"HARRY!" came a call from the doorway. A girl with bright, almost white hair ran in, looking as if she was in a dream. "There's been an attack! You have to get there! NOW!" She gripped his shoulder, turned, and vanished. Zac found himself alone in the room with the redhead, who was asleep.

_)

Reviews are fuel!


End file.
